


dreams are just a passing reality

by Liaessa



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: 2 lines of dialogue, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff, Kieran is sleeping, Lauki fluff, Lauren x sleeplessness, Mom are you proud of me yet?, My hopes for the far near future, Nightmares, just pure unadulterated fluff, nothing bad happens, short and sweet, very first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaessa/pseuds/Liaessa
Summary: As Lune, they faced their battles together, but some battles they must fight alone, and nightmares were no exception. So what they do is tend to each other’s wounds after every battle.(or just pure Lauki fluff no one asked for)
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	dreams are just a passing reality

Sleepless nights and Lauren Sinclair were no strangers. There was no shortage of things that kept her awake at night. Some nights she was out on rooftops fending off future catastrophes. Some nights it was the phantoms of the past chasing her out of her nightly rest. Things have not been like that lately, but that night, a familiar nightmare returned. 

  


She inhaled sharply feeling her heartbeats and breathing elevate as she ripped her consciousness away from the nightmare. Light droplets of sweat formed on her forehead. As the once vivid details of her dream start to dissipate, she realizes it was all nonsense. It was not but a cruel joke her mind was playing on her. The ball was a long time ago, and unlike in her nightmare, she was able to protect her loved ones. Correction, _**t**_ _ ** **hey** **_did. They stopped it all. Lauren’s fear faded away slowly, leaving behind only the cold sweat on her forehead. 

  


Lauren turned her head to her right and faced the sleeping figure that lay beside her. Most people knew of the Purple Hyacinth, some knew Kieran White. But only Lauren knew and embraced all of him. To her, he is half of Lune, once her enemy, then her friend, and now her lover. And always her partner. He was her partner in every definition that the word allows. Kieran offered her a hand she hesitantly took, but now never wants to let go of. 

  


They were both used to sleeping alone. Falling asleep next to someone else was a strange thing for the two of them, and it took a while to get used to it. At that point, however, it was strange to fall asleep without the other one around. Neither slept a wink until the other was home. They always scolded each other for it, but that made no difference. 

  


Kieran, especially was a light sleeper, always on guard, even in his sleep. That night, however, he was too exhausted to feel her restlessness and constant fidgeting, which normally made him restless too. 

  


_At least one of us is getting a good rest_ , Lauren thought. She brought a hand to his face and gently swept the loose strands that obstructed her view. Lauren knew the curves and edges of his face, the rough and the soft. She was no artist, but she could trace them all from memory. She was familiar with how his smile curved as he drew, how a soft frown formed when he’s lost in thought, and how his hair draped over his eyes when he was hurting. Despite all she knew, there was so much more about him to unearth, many more sides to unravel. He used to be the most fearsome assassin this city has ever known. Yet, that moment he looked so defenceless and vulnerable and _human._

  


Had he been awake, he would have teased her for staring. 

  


_You like what you see, darling?_

  


Or maybe, he would have started back at her. As if he wants to reassure himself she is really there. As if she will disappear the very moment he averts his gaze. As if they would not have moments like these ever again. Then he will find the answers in her eyes, no words needed. _What a dense idiot._

  


_Thank you for staying._ He would smile at her. 

  


_Dense idiot._ She reciprocates.

  


And they would understand each other, always, no words needed. 

____

  
  


Lauren pulled herself closer to him, her arms almost embracing him. Their proximity was not enough for her to hear the sound of his heartbeats, but was close enough to feel his warmth. He does not resist. Instead, she is welcomed by a hand stroking her hair as he inched close, closing the distance between them. _How can someone bring you so much comfort just by **existing?**_

  


____

  


“Can’t sleep?” he asked almost incomprehensibly, his words were drowned out in a soft yawn.

  


____

Lauren always told him about her nightmares. He always listened, stroking her hair as she fell back to sleep. As she did, too. As Lune, they faced their battles together, but some battles they must fight alone, and nightmares were no exception. So what they do is tend to each other’s wounds after each of these battles.

  


____

“Mhmm.” was all Lauren said as she drifted back to sleep, Her eyes demanded to stay shut.

  


____

  


She was no longer afraid of that nightmare. Lauren knew that the only true nightmare she now fears is to never feel his warmth again. _No nightmare hurts as much._

  


  
  
  


____

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic and I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
> I have always wanted to write something, and started and gave up so many times. I'm so happy to finish this one. It's not perfect by any means, but I' happy I got it out of my system :D
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Lia


End file.
